Interference
by xXPeaceBabesXx
Summary: Do you think that if Dani was there during the events of The Ultimate Enemy, that things would have gone differently? I don't know, read and find out. I recommend reading the first story to really understand. The second story in the trilogy.
1. Prologue

It's time for the next story. I know that I'll enjoy writing this. But just so you know, this is the proluge. That means that This will be taking place shortly after Dark Danny has taken control.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Destiny. Fate. Odd words huh? You never know what will happen until you get stuck in the situation. I never knew what was happening at home until I decided to come back. I could say it was fate that brought me back, but then I would be lying. There was nothing when I came back. There was a giant ghost shield covering the main part of the city. I saw rubble from the outskirts when they once stood. I didn't know what the hell was going on though. "Why is half of the city destroyed?"

"Would you like to know?" A familiar voice spoke behind me. But the sweetness was all gone, and replaced with a cold, calculating, essence.

I turned around on the spot, and I gasped in shock, I saw Danny, but it wasn't him. He looked horrible, he looked a pale blue. His eyes a blood red, and his white hair was ablaze on his head.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Danny sneered.

I floated closer to him, "Danny, what happened to you?"

He flinched away, "You left me!"

"You know why! You know that I had to, or I would be destroyed. But I know something. This didn't happen on your own." I shouted back at him.

He looked at me with abandonment and hatred. Green ghost rays formed in his hands. And his red eyes narrowed at me, "If you stayed, maybe this wouldn't have happened." He whispered. But then he sneered at me and shot me with the ray.

"No!" I counteracted with my own ghost ray, they connected and suddenly I saw everything. I saw what happened to him, his family, and Vlad? I closed my eyes in surrender. And I let my ghost ray fade into nothing. "I can't do it. Feeling your pain, it's too much." I let myself become human so I could look at him in the eyes. "So, do with me as you wish. I can take it."

"Nah. I'll let you go, but if I see you on the other side of this ghost shield. I'll see to it that you'll regret it." He stopped his assault at the same time that I did. But he flew off.

I ran into the safety of the dome.

"You survived that?" A girl's voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Valerie.

"Dani?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I need to tell you something. But believe me, I wouldn't do anything." I could feel tears threaten to overflow. My hands started to shake, I looked up at the outside, _Danny, I promise I will try my best to help you. I will make sure that you will be okay._

"What is it, and when did you get back?" Valerie was bombarding me with questions.

"That ghost out there is Danny Fenton." I said.

"What!" Valerie shouted, "That's not true!"

I turned back to her, "Valerie, have you ever noticed the simialarity between Phantom and Danny? They are one and the same, and now something has gone wrong. Danny has always had a good, kind-hearted soul. I have no doubt in my mind that it has been corrupted because of recent events."

"How would you know that Phantom and Danny are one?" Valerie questioned me.

"Because I was there when it happened, and the same happened to me. We were stupid, we went into an unstable portal and didn't get out in time. We both got infused with ectoplasim. We both became half ghost." I looked Valerie in the eye.

"That's not possible, no one xan be half of somthing." Valerie scoffed.

"It is possible. You wanted to know why I was gone so long? I left because someone found out who I was. I had to leave to help Danny and all who love him. I didn't want anyone to turn against him. The last time I even spoke to Danny was only two months ago. I knew something was wrong when he didn't pick up his cell when I called the other day, so I came back." I stood my ground.

"So Phantom was a good ghost all along?" Valerie was skeptical.

"Yes, and I am too." I closed my eyes.

"You are a ghost too!"

"Yes, and if you don't believe me, you just see. But if you allow me, I would like to defend the town from Danny. For as much I hate to hurt him, I have to realize that my Danny is gone and is replaced with an evil force. I can't have any hope in him anymore." The tears started to flow freely.

"Dani, I believe you. And I accept your offer. But this dark force you speak of, if it is as evil as you say. We'll need to team up." She held out her hand.

"And I hope we can be friends for a long time." I transferred to my ghost half and took her hand in friendship and partnership.

"Lets do our best and protect the ones we love." Valerie smiled.

"Okay!" I said with determination.

_I'm sorry Danny. But I need to do what I can to protect this town._

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the The second story. I think I did well. I am not the judge though, you guys are.

Prolouge


	2. I'm Back

I think that my character is a big push over. She is very emotional. I am disappointed in myself. Oh well. Enjoy my next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

I looked from the balcony on one of the highest towers in Amity Park. "Valerie, Did you finish your side?" I said into our watch.

"Almost, just go to the beginning of your side and wait for my okay." The connection stopped.

I laughed to myself, and a breeze whipped my long black hair around me. I closed my eyes and went ghost. I opened them and saw that the wind was still billowing my now white hair. I lost the ponytail long ago, only because it was easier to fight without putting in my hair tie. "I still wish for the old days. I also wish that Vlad never figured me out, and maybe if I never left..." I was wistful.

"I'm done, Go ahead." Valerie's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." I said back to her.

"See ya." The watch went blank.

I flew off the building and flew to the next six towers.

"Hey." A little girl waved at me.

"Hey Sarah." I smiled back to her.

I flew and checked the first tower, it was fine, and I proceeded to check the other five.

* * *

"Dani, how are those towers so far?" Valerie's voice said through our watch connection.

"Well let me get to the last one on this side, other than that, All of them are at max power." I rolled my emerald green eyes and laughed.

"That's good, I just got orders from my dad, After you check the last one, we can go back. And maybe-" The screen went blank.

"Valerie! Can you hear me? Valerie!" I shouted into the watch. Then two malevolent red eyes appeared on the screen.

"Hello Danielle. Nice to see you again." The voice said pleasantly, almost bored.

"You! What are you doing, you know that you can't get past the shield." I said, angry.

"Until today." Then a loud wail interrupted our conversation and caused me to place my hands over my ears.

I looked around the city and saw that the wail was destroying everything that was glass, windows, windshields. You name it. But the towers were starting to overload. I lifted into the air and flew away to find Valerie.

"Dani!" Valerie shouted, and I flew up to her.

"It's him. He is too powerful for the shield. We need to get back-" I was cut off by the towers starting to explode.

The towers exploded one by one until the ghost shield ceased to exist and someone came out of the sky.

"Fright Night?" Valerie's eyes widened.

I looked down back at my communication watch and saw the red eyes again, "Like the new power? I call it, my "Ghostly Wail."

"Yes me, and I serve a new master now." The knight's purple aura flared around him.

"No." I whispered.

"Yes Danielle. I do serve _him._" The Fright Night said.

I lifted Valerie into the air and flew towards 'Fenton Works'.

"Dani, put me down, I can fend for myself."

"Don't be a fool Valerie, you know as well as I that without the shield, _he_ will come." I flew as fast as I could until we got inside the basement where the ghost portal was located.

I placed Valerie down onto her feet and Damon, Valerie's father, turned around with a shocked expression on his face. "The Fright Night's here, which means _he_ can't far behind." Valerie was still in a state of shock.

"What do we do-" i started to ask, but another ghostly wail interuppted me.

The Ghost portal started to glow brighter and the ground around it cracked. "Valerie, Dani?" Damon called to our attention.

"Run." He said.

But then the ground erupted and a figure came out, he was covered in a green aura. But he didn't seem to keen to stay. The aura faded until Phantom was visible, his skin a green blue, eyes red, and his hair ablaze on his head. I could actually say that this has been one of the two times I have seen him since I came back.

"Hello you two." Phantom smiled, and he lifted his hand to us, "And goodbye." He released an ecto blast but before it could hit us I moved us out of the way and everything stopped.

* * *

The next thing I remembered was waking up in some castle with clocks and other time telling devices around me.

"Danielle Phantom. I'm glad you are up. But then again, I knew you would be up now." I followed the voice till I saw a ghost with a purple cape, and the weirdest thing was that randomlly he would become old or young or in between ever so often.

"Yeah, but why am I here?" I was wary.

"I need you to do something for me." He turned back to his glowing circle.

I walked up beside him and peered into the circle, it was Danny. My friend Danny, before he went psyco. "Like what?"

"I need you to protect Daniel, try to influence his choices. I don't want to destroy him, but if you fail. I'll have no choice." The ghost said simply.

"Wait, who the hell are you!" I exclaimed.

"I am Clockwork, Ghost of time. I have watched Daniel for the past ten years. I know that he could be stopped if he is stopped from some of the decisions he made around the test he took all of those years ago." Clockwork explained.

"The C.A.T." I said.

"Yes, and I need you to go back in time and stop him from cheating. But do not reveal yourself yet to him. I would just walk around as a human too, not a ghost until the time is right." He looked down at me.

I nodded, "Okay, I'll do anything to have my friend back."

"Of course, you'll need this." Clockwork pulled out a medallion from his pocket and handed it to me. I put it on and became human.

"Now what?" I asked.

Clockwork took his staff and pointed at the largest portal where the image of the original Nasty Burger appeared. "Go into the portal." He instructed.

I complied and jumped into the large portal and watched as I went through time and appeared in the alley way of the first Nasty Burger.

"I'm back." I whispered. I hid the medallion in my shirt and walked out of the alley.

"I know, but that test will be hard Danny. You need to prep for it." A familiar voice entered my mind.

_Sam!_ I struggled to compose myself on the outside and on the inside I was completely frozen. "The last time I saw her was before I left." I whispered.

"Did you?" Danny countered. He, Sam and Tucker walked past me. But Danny stopped and looked back at me. I no longer saw innocence in his eyes, they were hardened by many battles and situations.

"Hi, can you help me?" I smiled and walked up to the trio. Danny's eyes narrowed slightly before he smiled back.

"Of course, did you just move here?" Danny asked, His sky blue eyes sparkling with suspision.

"I did live here before, but it has been awhile." it wasn't techically a lie. I havent been here in a long, long time.

"So what do you need?" Sam asked kindly.

"I need directions to 435 Baker Street." I asked, I saw all of them wince and I knew I hit a nerve with the old house number I used to live with.

"Are you related to the...Jarvis Family?" Tucker's eyes showed signs of grief.

"In a way. But you will know who I am eventually." I smiled.

Danny's eyes showed signs of understanding, I didn't technially reveal who I was, but I think Danny might be on to something. In the next week I will guide him and until the time is right, I will lie about who I am.

"Okay, you go about three blocks from here and Baker will be there and then you go to your left. 435 is down that way." Sam pointed in the opposite diretction.

I dipped my head in thanks, "Thank you." I turned in the opposite direction, "I see you guys later. Wait!" I turned back to them, "Your names?"

"Tucker Foley." Tucker said.

"Sam Manson." Sam said.

"Danny Fenton." Danny murmured.

"It seems to me that i opened up old wounds. Do you care to tell me what?" I walked back up to my old friends.

"It's just that our friend lived there." Danny whispered.

"What happened?" I knelt down next him.

"She was ran off by someone. But she will come back." Danny looked like he was in a different place.

"I'm sure she will come back. I know she will be back." I said with determination.

"Thanks, but we need to get going.I'll see you later." Danny said.

"Of course, See ya." I nodded, and I left them behind and as I walked away, I started to cry. They still believed that i would come back. I did, but not as a child.

_Soon guys, soon._


	3. Nasty Situations

I Have to say that I've gotten more reviews quickly for this story in the past few days than in a whole month for the previous story.

This chapter will actually be in Danny's POV. It will be spit for the reason that the Episode revolves around Danny himself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

I watched as the girl sprinted away from us, her long black hair streaming out from behind her. She said that she will tell us who she was in time, and not to worry. But there was no doubt that she looked familiar, like someone I knew. I gasped; She looked like an older Dani!

"Don't you see how she reminds you of someone?" I asked my two friends.

"Who?" Tucker looked at me with confusion.

"I think I know, Dani, right?" Sam guessed.

I nodded, "But why? Is she a cousin of hers or something?" I asked curiously.

"She might, but she seemed to know that Dani would come back." Sam said.

"You're right, we are gonna have to keep an eye on her." I looked on where she ran off. "She looked a whole lot like Dani though. Her hair color, and her unusual eye color."

"She did. I have a feeling that we know this girl than we think we do." Tucker said.

"Oh well, but let's go to the Nasty Burger. Someone needs to eat." Sam gave a pointed look to Tucker.

"Okay. and maybe give a few tips for that test." I said. And we walked into the burger joint.

I left Sam and Tucker after we exited the Nasty Burger so I could get in some study time. I took out a sample for the C.A.T. and the books needed for studying for the answers I don't know.

_Okay, question 1. Uh, oh no. I don't know this. Grrr. I'll take a chance, maybe A is the right answer._

I had the pencil in my right hand right above the answer bubble but another voice was unsure. I glanced behind me and saw that my sister was there.

"Ah-"

_Okay, maybe not. I am guessing B then. _My hand went over to the next bubble down.

"Buh-"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and without looking I went down on the list and listened to Jazz trying to tell me what the answer is.

"Nnnnnn..." Jazz cringed.

I threw my arms up in exasperation and I dropped my book and pencil, "I get it. You're brilliant, and I'm stupid. And I'll never be able to get as high a score as you." I looked down at the test with my pencil sitting on it. I flicked it away, "So far I'm not even qualified to scrape the grease off the Nasty Grill."

"All I want is for you to succeed, Danny. And doing well on this test can help." Jazz closed her eyes and held up a finger, "There are three things I've learned in life."

I rolled my eyes in irritation and started to speak with her simultaneously, "Study hard, do your best,"

Jazz had her eyes locked on something behind me, "And duck!"

"Duck?" That was when I felt something smack in the back of my head. I landed on the table with my arms outstretched and saw the boomerang land in front of me, "Ow!" I picked the device up, "A boomerang?" I was confused.

My parents ran up to me at the same time I threw the boomerang in the other direction.

"Actually I call it the booooo-merang. It locks onto a ghost's ecto-signature and seeks it out wherever it goes." Dad said proudly.

_But did he have to pick such a stupid name?_

The pain came back when the stupid thing hit me in the head again.

"But why it's keying into Danny is way beyond me." Mom picked up the boomerang with care.

Dad looked down at my test sample, "What's that Dan? One of those stupid C.A.T tests. I failed that and I didn't turn out to be cat." He smiled and walked away.

_Which is why I need to pass this thing._

I clenched my fists and grabbed the study materials, "Oh I give-" Time seemed to lapse before I could finish my sentence,"up!" My materials fell to the floor.

My ghost sense went off, "A ghost? here?" I whispered.

I needed to distract Jazz, and I think I know how. "Now get out of my room!" I said dramatically. _Lets hope this works._

"We're in the kitchen." Jazz said matter-of-factly. But she gasped and nodded, "But if that's your attitude, I don't want to see you, or anything you might do in herefor the next several minutes."

I sighed when she ran out of the room, "What's with her?" I turned around to see a young girl in overalls. "More importantly, what's with you?"

The young ghost spread her arms wide, "I am Box Lunch. Daughter of the Box ghost and the Lunch Lady."

I cringed, "Uh, Eww."

I watched as Box Lunch, eww, commanded the food around her to create a suit of armor of said food. "Now, you probably knew this was coming: Beware!"

She was right, I did know that was coming, like father like daughter. I turned into my alter ego and flew into the air and made her go through the celing. I flew with her until we made it to the Nasty Burger. We both landed on a table insde and when we became visible people started to scatter, _Of course._

Box Lunch had many different foods surrounding her, "Prepare to taste defeat, and perhaps a nice side salad with that?" She sounded sweeter, unfortunatly I was really bored.

"Pass."

She became angry once again, can we say bi-polar anyone? "Then feast on my empty calories of DOOM!"

I went intangible and the food she sent towards me passed through harmlessly, "Oh come on, if you are really the child of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady, eww, then you know how this ends." I cringed again. Why whould those two ghosts get together?

The girl came above me and brought her fists down onto me, I regained my balance and I saw that three people were still inside. Irving and two others.

"No, you can't leave. As a duly deputized Nastronaut,you took an oath to protectthe Nasty Sauce from overheating." Irving shouted.

"At minimium wage? I don't think so!" The girl shouted as they ran out of the place, closely followed by Irving himself.

"That's right. he said at the assembly if this stuff got too hot, kaboom!" I smiled smugly. I picked up the packet and threw it at Box Lunch.

"Prepare for, huh?" The packet I threw connected with Box Lunch's head.

"Box Lunch," I shot a green ray at the packet, "beware!" I chuckled.

The packet expanded until it burst and a flaming fireball of condiments exploded, causing me to fly out of there unwillingly. _Great. Just Great._

* * *

I am ending this chapter for next time will be with Danielle in charge. Right after the Nasty Burger exploded.


	4. Author's Note!

Hey. It's me. I am sooo sorry for not updating earlier than this, the next chapter will be after this, I will finish the trilogy. Sorry to keep you waiting. I love you all for responding to my stories. It means a lot to me.

luv ya guys

xXPeaceBabesXx


	5. Cheating and a Blown Cover

Heyy, I'm sorry for not updating for a few months. I really am. I have to say that after this trilogy, I'll be done with DP for a while. I actually forgot about this series, 'cause I've been addicted to another show, Yu-Gi-Oh, the original of course. But I love how I have so many reviews and I promise to continue on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Dani POV

I was walking around town after leaving my young friends, _I really missed them_. My mind was full of sorrow. I kicked a pebble when a blue mist came out of my mouth. _Great, just what I needed right now._ I ran into the nearest alleyway and concentrated on my ghost form. _Clockwork won't like this, but oh well._ I became invisible and flew above the city. My hearing picked up screaming and I flew down to see the Nasty Burger explode. I gasped and landed on the ground, still invisible. I ran in behind the nearest car and became human again. I saw Mr. Lancer block whatever was flying at him and when he looked around. My eyes locked onto the image of Tucker, Sam, and Danny whispering near the edge of the demolished fast food joint. The area was clear of almost all people besides a few witnesses so I ran up to my friends.

"Hey, what happened here?" I gasped, I made myself look alarmed.

"Well, there was a fight between Danny Phantom and some ghost called Box Lunch." Sam explained nervously. I saw something spark in her violet colored eyes. But I really couldn't decipher her expression.

I put an enthusiastic smile on my face, "Well, by the looks of it, Danny Phantom won that fight. Even though the Nasty Burger had to take the blow. I've had some good memories in that restaurant, hopefully they'll rebuild."

"Me too, I love their food." Tucker grinned, he was completely clueless.

Danny was looking back at the Nasty Burger, his back to me. And in his one hand I saw that he had a manila folder. I knew what was in that folder. The answers to the C.A.T.

"Whatever was in that building must have been really important to you." I walked to Danny's side.

"You could say that." He murmured. I didn't see that in his other hand he held one of Clockwork's medallions.

_Clockwork, what did you do? I was the one that was supposed to guide Danny. Not you!_

"Hello?" Tucker waved a hand in front of my face, knocking me out of my stupor.

I shook my head, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for making sure that we're okay. We appreciate it." Sam walked to me.

I smiled a little, "No problem. I've got to go. I'll…see you guys…later." I turned away and walked gracefully away.

_This will be a long few days._

_

* * *

_

Danny POV ~~~Next day, Casper High

We were walking down the hallway in Casper High, but we weren't really talking. Then Sam decided to end the silence.

"Soo, are you going to return the test answers or not?" Sam asked.

"I will, I will. I'm…just waiting for the right moment." I replied awkwardly. I looked forward again.

"Like, maybe _after_ the test?" Tucker grinned.

I glared at them; I would return the answers when I felt like it.

"Yeah, you're right. You're not thinking about cheating on a test that, you're convinced will determine your future." Tucker laughed.

_Maybe I am._ I thought. We continued to walk to our class.

* * *

We were all sitting in my room, trying to figure out the Medallion that came off of Box Lunch. But we weren't having any luck with this. I narrowed my eyes at it, "If Dani was here, we would have more luck with this thing."

"But Danny she's not here." Sam whispered. She was curled into a sitting fetal position staring at the medallion.

"I can't seem to hack into it; it's really high-tech." Tucker replied. There were wires coming from his P.D.A. into the medallion and back, but nothing was happening, but a bunch of sparks emitting from it.

Sam got up to look at it more closely, "Yeah, like it's from the future or something."

I sighed and stood up, smiling as I grabbed my backpack, "Well, speaking of the future, I think it's time I started to prepare for mine."

"You mean _cheat_?" Sam pointed out.

"I didn't say _cheat_."

"You didn't say _not cheat_." Tucker was messing with his handheld computer.

I placed a hand over my face, "Guys," I sat back down onto the floor, "Come on." I felt myself tense up as I opened my backpack and pulled out the manila folder that contained the answers to my future. "I'd loved to spend the last month studying, but I was fighting ghosts." I shrugged, "besides, if you two think this test is so meaningless, why would you care if I cheat? Why shouldn't I open this up and study the answers, huh?"

I thought I heard Tuck say something like, "'Cause Dani wouldn't like it." I saw him and Sam exchange quick glances before I turned away.

"No answer?" I placed the folder onto my desk. "Well, that's all the answer I need." I prepared to open it, but I was hesitant, who knows if I would even get away with this? What if I got caught?

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Tucker asked.

"What? I'm his friend, not his mom. If he wants to cheat, he can cheat." Sam said.

I lifted the seal when my ghost sense went off. _Damn_. I turned around in time to see ghosts crash through my door. Two ghosts, and they weren't looking to fight me, they were fighting each other.

"Phew!" Both Sam and Tucker sighed in relief. "I mean 'oh no, ghosts!'"

I got into my fighter's stance and went ghost, that was when I got a good sight at the one unconscious ghost that had slammed into my wall before I was slammed into also. _Dani? I knew it._ I watched her get up slowly, grunting in pain.

I turned back to the ghost, "Who are you supposed to be?" I demanded.

"That's SkullTech 9.9. Supposedly the future ghost zone's greatest hunter." The girl, Dani I knew it was, said sarcastically. She rolled her green eyes in irritation, "All he did was blow my cover. But this isn't a time for questions. We need to kick some ghost butt."

"Skulker and Technus together?" I asked.

"Is that an 'ew' or a 'yikes'?" Tucker asked.

Many different contraptions came out of it, I flinched a little bit. "Definitely a 'yikes'!" I stammered. The claws came after us and we both flew out of the way. The tentacles started to go towards Sam and Tucker so Dani turned them intangible and moved them out of the way. She flew back into the room just in time to be caught by SkullTech and slammed into my floor. He came after me and knocked me down to the floor as well. I was almost trapped but then I got up and started to fun for it, the tentacles destroying everything behind me.

I was grabbed as I rounded my room again, by my neck, so it cut off my breathing. SkullTech pulled me over to him so I had to face them.

"Say Goodbye-"

"Ghost Child." Technus grinned. One of the claws became a spin saw and was going for my neck. But he was caught off guard by a familiar tone coming from his armor.

"Someone is hacking into the system!" Technus exclaimed.

"_Again_? I thought we fixed that!" Skulker replied.

"We did! I guess it accidently synced up with someone's PDA!" he turned intangible and flew through the roof, leaving Dani and I behind. The door opened revealing Sam and Tucker, both of them having equal expressions of shock on their faces.

"Wow, I can still hack into his operating system with my handheld computer. I don't know if that's exciting, or depressing." He sighed. I heard a moan and I turned in time to see her get up, bruises were all over her.

"Come on!" She turned intangible and flew through the roof, I followed suit. We came out in time to confront SkullTech. "Take this!" She fired a green ecto-blast at the ghost, knocking it back.

"What are you waiting for? Activate the Purpleback Gorilla Overide!" Skulker demanded.

"Don't tell me how to do my job!" Technus shouted. They stopped moving backwards and fell. But then he regained his balance and started to come after us again, firing green rays at us. I didn't know what hit me but then I found myself back in human form, falling.

"Danny!" Dani exclaimed.

But before I could fall any farther, I reverted back to my ghost form, "You're shorting out my powers?" I asked in disbelief.

"Indeed." Skulker replied flying to my level, Dani following shortly behind. "The Pummeler may only work on Miss Phantom in the future, but we had a _feeling_ that it would work on you here."

"The future?" I asked confusingly.

"Oh, I love it, ha ha! You're much less powerful than that _other_ Phantom we have to deal with." Technus laughed. They shot out another blue ray and it hit me square in the chest.

"What are you two talking about?" I yelled as I fell and became human again. I grabbed a flagpole before I hit the ground. I inhaled sharply and calmly when the immediate danger was over. I looked up, "Wow, that flagpole thing really works?" I chuckled, "I thought for sure it would-" I was cut off as it snapped, "Break!" I fell on top of an awning, and then into a pile of garbage bags. I held my head as I got up, "I guess I don't have a future as an Olympic Gymnast."

"Hey! Are you alright?" Dani called to me.

"Yeah, I am." I replied; I was still kind of mystified that Dani was back, well kinda back. I'd have to ask her about that later.

"You don't have a future, period!" Skulltech flew up to me, and out of the corner of my eye I watched Dani fly down to us.

"Not anymore!" Technus replied. A large metal clamp grabbed me and held me in one place.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Tucker retorted. I turned to see both Sam and Tucker standing there, his PDA in his hand.

"Tuck now!" Dani yelled.

"Got it!" He nodded and pressed a button on his computer. Sparks started to fly from Skulltech, making him stop in midair.

"Aw, pooh." They both said at once and started to fall; they also grabbed onto a flagpole and started to hang there.

"Wow, that flagpole thing- Gahhhhhhhhhh!" Technus cried as they fell and were knocked unconscious.

Dani, Tucker, and Sam came up to me. "Way to go guys." I grinned. But all three of us stopped to look at Dani.

"Yeah, I know I have some explaining to do." She smiled sheepishly. "But let's get this thing off of Danny first." She suggested. She grabbed ahold of the clamp and started to pull, "Tucker, Sam, some help please!"

"Right!" They both said at once and grabbed ahold too.

"Let's see if we can get this thing…off!" Sam grunted. Then a light started to engulf Skulltech and surrounded all four of us until we disappeared.

* * *

Well, was this chapter as good as the others? Anyway, I feel bad for not updating sooner, but I should be regular now. And I've been getting PM's saying they're confused with Dani, well, my advice is to read the first story, the background and my reasons are in there.


	6. Clockwork's Tower

I really enjoy writing this story, so onto my next chapter! And my new story, Back to Before, a Yu-Gi-Oh story is now online. I feel really stupid for promoting it, but it's gonna be good. But enjoy my next installment in my Danny Phantom Story.

Disclaimer: I don't own DP, if I did, well there would be more in the series.

* * *

Dani POV

We were engulfed in a green light, and I knew immediately what was going on. We were being transported to Clockwork's Castle, Temple, whatever you would call it. Then, as soon as we were trapped in that light, we were rolling on the ground. I got to my knees, "Great, just great. Best week ever." I said sarcastically.

"Where are we?" Tucker asked. He and the others got up and walked to me.

"The Ghost Zone, I think." Danny said, confusion evident on his face. We walked to the window, "But no part of the Ghost Zone I've ever seen."

"Yeah Danny, this is not a place where you want to be right now." I murmured.

"It happened right after his Medallion came off." Sam's eyes shifted, looking at the paranormal area around her and then at Skulltech.

"Then I think I know," he ran to a shelf with medallions on it, "To get us back." He took a Medallion off and put it on, then he rotates and thrusts his hands into the air, "Ha _ha_!" his expression became frustrated, "Nothing huh?"

I snickered, "No, but nice bling." Man I've missed these guys. I watched Sam go to the green portal. Then I saw Danny walk to Tucker and take the medallion into his hand.

"I don't like this." He said uncomfortably.

"Well, you're gonna like this even less." Sam said as she stood there, watching the portal.

_Oh no, they're gonna see what's happening in the future._ I walked with them, still silent, to the portal to watch the dreaded images on the ghostly screen.

In the portal is an image of Dark Danny looking down with an evil smile and floating in the air with his ghostly tail as he send down a green zapper below. A sign on the bottom reads "FUTURE: 10 YEARS" in bold, green letters. Psyco Danny alternates hands and send out another zapper below. The image in the time pool changes and it's replaced with three civilians screaming and running away with their arms up. Psyco Danny fired his ecto-blasts, completely destroying a blue car parked in the street. Another one takes a chunk out of the street. Both places are cracked and smolder. The image in the time pool changes to the pale sky with some exposed buildings. The image in the time pool changes to brown, derelict buildings. Danny's green zapper completely destroys the top of one, sending debris falling below and leaving the building several stories lower, smoldering with girders exposed. The image in the time pool changes to Danny still sending out his zapper. He looks to the right and alternates hands, sending another zapper to the lower right. Then it changes again to a water carrier on top of a building. Danny's energy blast causes it to explode in a cloud of dust. When the cloud clears, the whole building is set aflame with green, ectoplasmic flames. He pops up to admire his work and laughs maniacally. I glanced frantically between the evil Danny and the Good-Hearted Danny, judging his reaction.

"I think I'm seeing your future." She looks at him, "And you're kinda a jerk."

Danny just looks forward and then I see him glance at me from the corner of his eye. I nodded somberly.

We watched more of Danny's future, and I hated not being there to protect the citizens from the Psyco.

"You're _really_ a jerk." Sam empathized.

Danny pushed her aside and went to gaze at the portal. "Wow is that some kind of Ghostly Wail? What a cool power!" he looked at us. "When it's not being used for evil." He added awkwardly after he took in all of our expressions.

Tucker sighed and activated his PDA, " Let's see if this future boy knows anything more about-?" he was cut off as Skulltech was lifted into the air and forced into the glowing time portal. He turned to us, his expression was alarmed, "I didn't do that!"

"I did." A familiar voice replied from behind us.

_Clockwork! This isn't good!_ I thought frantically. We turned to see him as he was an adult.

"I sent him back to his own time. Or, should I say _forward_ to his own time." He leaned back, "You see time moves backwards," he phased to his child form, "And forwards and…" he phased to an old man, "Oh, why am I bothering? You're fourteen." He gazed at me, "As for you, well, we'll get to that in a minute."

"Who are you?" Danny asked, his hands were raised, "Where are we?"

"I am Clockwork, master of time." He phased again to a child, "I've been charged with the task of eliminating your future," he pointed to the portal, "So that doesn't happen."

I glared at the time portal; I didn't want to know what was happening there with Valerie, or her dad.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Danny shouted, angry, "name one evil thing I've done!"

I groaned, _please Danny, you did not just ask that question._

Clockwork smiled grimly, and created a small portal showing Danny's sister, Jazz, going through his backpack. She pulled out a manila folder and gasped.

"Danny's a cheater!" She said, shocked. The portal closed.

"Bet you can't find two!" Tucker laughed.

Clockwork pointed at the green portal now, showing Danny's future and how he was destroying the entire city, rather the remnants of it now.

"How about two _thousand_?" He said, phasing again. Danny stalked up to Clockwork.

"I don't have to sit here and explain myself to you!" he exclaimed, "I'm going ghost!" He transformed into his ghostly alter ego, and then took off from the ground flying furiously towards Clockwork. The corners of Clockwork's mouth twitched.

"Time out!"

Time around me ceased to move forward, only Tucker and I seemed to be able to do things. Then as quickly as time stopped, it went backwards, leaving Danny back a human.

"I'm going ghost!" Realization washed over his features, he brought a hand to his head, "Whoa, serious déjà vu." Danny became a ghost again. He flew up to Clockwork and I saw him get a nasty smile on his face as he once again said:

"Time out!"

Danny slows to a standstill while Clockwork moves out of the way and pressed the button on his staff again, causing Danny to rush forward and into a giant bell. _RING!_

"Ooh, that had to hurt!" I winced.

"D'oof!" he grunted, and time went backwards again, and Clockwork pressed the button and momentum flings Danny towards the bell again, "Unh!" It repeated again and again, "Ooh!"

"I could do this all day, but I have a schedule to keep." Clockwork chuckled and lazily let time work on its own again. His eyes glance at the scythe that was not but ten feet away from him. He grinned grimly and grabbed it. He flies to the discombobulated Danny that was on the ground.

"Danny! Look out!" The rest of us shouted, he got to his senses in time and flew off. Just in time too, Clockwork sliced the one gear in half and it disappeared into the floor.

Clockwork thrust his staff forward, "Hah!" It glowed and the clocks stopped, it wasn't just Danny, it was everything, but Tucker and I.

"Hey wait, how is it that he can freeze time for Danny and not us?" Tucker asked. He looked at Sam and saw that she wasn't moving.

"Sam?" I tried to get her attention.

"I knew these were good for something." Tucker grinned.

"Other than fuel your bad fashion sense?" I scoffed and went to the board with the medallions. Clockwork was now up next to Danny, ready to slice him when Tucker grabbed the scythe.

"It's like a get out of time free card." Tucker grinned, he went to Clockwork.

"Time's up, Ghost boy." Clockwork said.

"No sudden death overtime in this game." He nodded at me. I threw the medallion to Danny and it landed around his neck and put one on Sam. She blinked in confusion and Danny flew up and landed next to us.

"Huh? What happened?" Danny asked.

I smirked, "We leveled the playing field."

"Just get the bad guy." Sam sighed.

Clockwork floated in front of us, "I am very disappointed in you Danielle. But you have seen too much, you must be eliminated before you permanently alter the time stream." He phased to old man again.

All around us different Clockworks appeared, in soldier uniforms and other garments. I walked slightly forward to protect the others. "You won't hurt them." I scowled at the ghost.

He seemed to ignore me, "Nowhere to run, children."

I flared up, I was _not_ a child. I was 24 years old for Pete's sake. But he was right, I couldn't see a place where we could go. Maybe it's all over now. At least the world won't be destroyed when Clockwork destroys us.

"Nowhere but the future!" Danny shouted, he grabbed ahold of Sam and Tucker and flew into the portal. I went in close behind.

_Danny I sure hope you know what you're doing._ I thought as we went through time.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was human again. I got to my feet and quickly assessed the area. Psyco Danny sure did a number on this place. I saw Tucker sit up.

"Man, if this is what we have to look forward to, I'm definitely not taking the CAT." Tucker looked around in shock. His gaze connected with mine. "Is this where you live?"

I nodded in defeat, "It is. I'm so sorry guys. You're about to see things that you don't ever _want_ to see." I looked around nervously before shifting back to my ghost form.

"How did all of this happen?" Sam asked, her gaze shifting from one object to another.

Danny lowered to the ground a bit, "I don't know, but based on what we just saw, I have a really bad feeling that I'm the one responsible."

"You got that right ghost!" Valerie's voice shouted and a green ghost net captured him and sent him flying. Valerie sped past but then she saw me. "Dani? Where have you been? And why are you talking to Phantom?"

"Long story. But don't do anything rash." I pleaded.

"Don't count on it." She scowled and flew past me. She got off of her board and pointed an ecto-gun at Danny. "Been waiting a _long_ time for this."

The rest of my friends rushed out to protect him. "Valerie, _no_!" They exclaimed at once. I dead-panned. I flew up to meet them.

"Great way to keep yourselves undercover guys." I glared at them.

Valerie lowered her gun in shock, she looked about to cry, "Sam? Tucker? It-it's not possible! This is a trick, you _can't_ be _alive_!"

"Valerie." I rubbed her shoulders in consolation.

Tucker's arms went down, "Wait, _not alive_? That's our future? I'm definitely not taking the CAT!"

"The CAT. That was the last time I saw you alive." She whispered, "The big explosion at the Nasty Burger, you, Tucker, Danny's family." She looked up with sudden realization. "And it was all _your_ fault!" She aimed the gun again.

"Valerie, I can explain! Stop!" I shouted. But a green wave silenced her as Valerie was swept back.

_No, he can't be here!_ I looked up to see him, Dark Danny.

"Actually that was _me_." He looked bored, "And _you_, eventually."

* * *

Hahahahahahahaha! I'm so evil, i just love cliffys don't you? Hmmm...don't answer that. See ya next time. and don't forget to review! :D


End file.
